


THE CAT WHO FALLS IN LOVE WITH THE MOON

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: A stray cat climbed the same oak to perch on the same brach every night. There, he watched the beautiful moon that was in front of his eyes and meowed words of love hoping they would reach it.The chance meeting between the captain of Nekoma (Kuroo Tetsuro) and the new middle blocker of Karasuno (Tsukishima Kei) made the cat's dream come true.





	THE CAT WHO FALLS IN LOVE WITH THE MOON

The coaches of both high schools agreed to meet during the golden week so their teams could play a match on the last day. They had been longtime rivals and now they had the opportunity to start their rivalry again.

Both teams made the most of the days before their meeting to practice and live together in their training camp. When the morning of the match came, both teams stood in line facing each other. Kuroo looked up to meet Karasuno's captain’s figure, Sawamura. Then he took a quick look at the team and his heart rate increased when he saw short blond hair. He didn’t understand why his heart was beating so fast when he didn’t even know that boy.

_ "It will be a pleasure." _ That made Kuroo wake up from his dream to return to earth. They entered the gym and fought for long sets until they were satisfied.

The results were very tight, Karasuno might’ve had the title of the flightless crows but now they seemed to be a very different team.

They stopped to eat and the teams held talks where they shared tips to point out where they could improve. Kuroo talked with Sawamura but his eyes went to the blond boy. He felt anguish in his chest when he saw see how bad he was eating.

_ "I see that you are interested in Tsukishima." _ Kuroo heard mock in Sawamura’s voice. He wasn’t going to deny he felt a connection with the boy called Tsukishima, especially with him wearing the moon kanji in his last name.

Kuroo could be classified as a normal boy who was very passionate about volleyball. The only thing that stood out about him was that he was a nocturnal cat. He could only sleep by a window where the moonlight could reach him. He didn’t know why, but the moon made him feel at peace.

After eating they returned to their intense games. Tsukishima looked more and more tired. The blond found that match pathetic so he only concentrated on doing the minimum.

When the night fell, the teams went to the showers. Afterwards, they had dinner and they eventually said goodbye to the guest team.

After the shower, the captain of Nekoma went to the gym’s backyard. There was a bit of vegetation, and he could see some oaks in the area so he slowly approached one to stand against it and look at the moon.

The moon that night was a crescent moon. A smile was created on Kuroo's lips.

_ "How beautiful you are tonight." _ He whispered and then he lowered his eyes. In front of him there was Tsukishima looking stunned with some tears on his face.

Tsukishima ran to him, and hugged him slightly embarrassed.  _ "It was you, _ " he said in Kuroo's ear. Kuroo hugged him harder.  Finally the cat and the moon had met.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for a friend's birthday. It's based on a gift I made to her a couple of years ago. It was a drawing of a moon and a cat contemplating the stars.


End file.
